As consumer devices have gotten smaller and smaller in response to consumer demand, the individual components of these devices have necessarily decreased in size as well. Semiconductor devices, which make up a major component of devices such as mobile phones, computer tablets, and the like, have been pressured to become smaller and smaller, with a corresponding pressure on the individual devices (e.g., transistors, resistors, capacitors, etc.) within the semiconductor devices to also be reduced in size. The decrease in size of devices has been met with advancements in semiconductor manufacturing techniques such as lithography.
For example, the wavelength of radiation used for lithography has decreased from ultraviolet to deep ultraviolet (DUV) and, more recently to extreme ultraviolet (EUV). Further decreases in component size require further improvements in resolution of lithography which are achievable using extreme ultraviolet lithography (EUVL). EUVL employs radiation having a wavelength of about 1-100 nm.
As the semiconductor industry has progressed into nanometer technology process nodes in pursuit of higher device density, higher performance, and lower costs, there have been challenges in reducing semiconductor feature size.